Yoshi
Yoshi is a Dinosaur from the Mario series. He previously fought Riptor in the 8th episode of Death Battle, Yoshi VS Riptor. He also appeared in the 53rd episode of DBX against Pac-Man. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Agumon VS Yoshi (Completed) * Yoshi vs. Chameleon * Charizard vs Yoshi * Donkey Kong VS Yoshi * Dragonite vs Yoshi (Completed) * Yoshi vs. Emerl * [[Globox vs Yoshi|'Globox vs Yoshi']] (Completed) * Yoshi vs Godzilla * [[Gon vs Yoshi|'Gon vs Yoshi']] (Completed) * Yoshi vs Gooey (By Eficiente) * Yoshi vs Goofy (Abandoned) * Yoshi vs Patrick Star * Grimlock VS Yoshi * Yoshi VS Gulp (Completed) * Yoshi vs Indominus Rex (Abandoned) * [[Yoshi vs Kazooie|'Yoshi vs Kazooie']] (Completed) * [[Kirby VS Yoshi|'Kirby VS Yoshi']] (Completed) * [[Knuckles the Echidna VS Yoshi|'Knuckles the Echidna VS Yoshi']] (Completed) * Yoshi Vs. Monkey D. Luffy (Abandoned) * Pac-Man vs Yoshi (Completed) * Yoshi vs. Piccolo * Yoshi vs Pikachu (Completed) * Pilgor VS Yoshi * Yoshi vs Reptile (Completed) * Sceptile VS Yoshi * Sonic vs Yoshi * Spyro VS Yoshi * [[Yoshi VS Tails|'Yoshi VS Tails']] (Completed) * Yoshi vs Tyrantrum * Yoshi VS Vector The Crocodile * Wrecking Ball vs Yoshi * Yoshi VS Tatsumi Oga * Yoshi Vs Guzzlord Battles Royale * The Champions Strike Back - Smash Edition (Completed) * Star Children Battle Royale * [[Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale|'Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale']] (Completed) With Mario * Mario and Yoshi VS Sonic and Tails (Abandoned) * Baby Mario & Yoshi vs. Stewie With the Mario-verse * Mario-Verse vs Undertale-Verse (Abandoned) With Link * Mario & Pit VS Link & Yoshi (By One Stick Man) (Completed) Possible Opponents * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Applejack (My Little Pony) * Bub (Bubble Bobble) * Croc * Donkey (Shrek) * Donald Duck (Mickey and Friends) * Goku * Goddard (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * Klonoa * Krillin (Dragon Ball) * Krypto the Superdog (DC) * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Sans (Undertale) * Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Taokaka (BlazBlue) * Turok (Dinosaur Hunter) * Tsuyu Asui (My Hero Academia) As Yarn Yoshi *Paper Mario History A denizen of Yoshi's Island, he has helped Mario on several occasions, and both have learned over time to work with one another. He is among the race of Bowser's worst enemies, due to the fact that they are happy. He has participated in a number of sports, fighting, and Mario Party. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Bowser's first nemesis *High, strong jumps *Can resist knock-back *Naturally skilled in basic combat & speed *Constantly followed by incredibly happy music Yoshi Eggs *Maneuverable Projectiles *Light-Weight *Can carry up to 6 eggs *Different eggs create different effects *Made from the souls of devoured enemies Digestive System *Long, stretchy tongue *Can eat almost anything *Can get special abilities or produce eggs *Can trap enemies in eggs *Has Trouble swallowing Koopa Shells Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Wears a saddle and shoes Tongue *Can reach very far *Can be used like a grappling hook *Can pull things in to his mouth *Useless against enemies like Piranha Plants Digestive System *Can eat almost anything, from small Nipper Plants to huge metal Shy Guys *Can get special abilities or produce eggs *Yoshi can spit out enemies while they're still in his mouth, leaving them covered in a greenish liquid *His mouth is very resistent, being able to resist the heat of fire Techniques *Long jump **Launches Yoshi forward a fair bit **Great for crossing gaps *Spin Jump **Yoshi spins around and jumps very high **Lets Yoshi jump on spiky objects *Back jump **Yoshi crouches and jumps high in to the air backwards **Great for getting height *Side jump **Yoshi stops running in one direction, jumps, and does a flip mid-air before hitting the ground **Also great for getting height *Slide kick **While running, Yoshi can slide forward on his bottom with his leg out to kick anything in his path **He can then jump up and do a small somersault forward on to his feet, letting him continue running. This is great for gaining speed. *Triple Jump **Yoshi jumps three times, with each jump getting higher, ending with Yoshi somersaulting on to the ground **You guessed it, great for getting height *Flutter Jump **Yoshi moves his legs very fast in the air, resulting in him slowly moving upward before getting tired and stopping **If Yoshi is falling from a great height, the Flutter Jump can be used multiple times since Yoshi has enough time to recover *Ground pound **Yoshi somersaults in mid-air before slamming down on to the ground at full force **One of Yoshis most powerful attacks **If done close to the ground after falling a large distance, negates all fall-damage *Slide **When on a slope, Yoshi can go faster by sitting on his bottom and sliding downwards **Hurts anyone who gets hit by him while he's sliding *Crouch Kick **Yoshi crouches, sticks his leg out, and hits anything in front of him Power-ups *Watermelon **Let's Yoshi spit speedy water-melon seeds *Yoshi Star **Let's Yoshi go even faster and run up walls **Makes Yoshi Invincible **Runs out after a short time, but Yoshi can pick up more Yoshi Stars to keep this form. *Red Yoshi Star **Let's Yoshi blast through walls and enemies like a rocket **Runs out after a short time *Dash pepper **Same as Star, but doesn't make Yoshi invincible *Blimp fruit **Makes Yoshi inflate like a balloon so he can fly **Runs out after a short time *Bulb berry **Makes Yoshi light up areas **Runs out after a short time *Fruit **Let's Yoshi shoot juice from his mouth **The juice can run out though **If Yoshi eats enough fruit, he can create an egg that contains an item like a Fire Flower or a Super Mushroom *Power Flower **Let's Yoshi breathe fire **Runs out after a short time *Doors **Entering through Bobsled Door turns Yoshi into a Bobsled, which can jump to grab items and avoid hazards. He moves much faster than normal, especially on slopes. Runs out after a short while but Yoshi can collect clocks to increase it.. **Entering throguh Jackhammer Door turns Yoshi into a jackhammer. Yoshi can break through rocks. Runs out after a short while but Yoshi can collect clocks to increase it.. *Mushroom **Makes Yoshi huge **Yoshi gains the ability to punch **Runs out after a short time *Yoshi Cookie **Speeds Yoshi up for a few seconds *Yoshi Wings/Blue shell **When picked up or swallowed, Yoshi gains wings and the power of flight. *Caps/hats **Let's Yoshi turn in to Mario, Wario, or Luigi but keeps his own voice **Yoshi always keeps a few on hand **If hit hard enough, he loses the cap *Morph Bubble **Allows Yoshi to become a object and control it, depending on which bubble he touches **Runs out after a while, or when a Yoshi block is touched. Ypshi is sent back to Morph block if time runs out ***Car form allows Yoshi to move faster than normal and is smaller, enabling it to fit through small openings. It can also stretch its wheels for a short time. This can climb walls and reach higher platforms. ***Helicopter form gives Yoshi the ability to fly around the level. ***Mole Tank form allows Yoshi yo dig through soft ground and can be rotated up. down, left and right. It can drive along walls and the ceiling without falling down. It is also smaller than a regular Yoshi, enabling the tank to fit through small openings. ***Submarine form lets Yoshi dive through bodies of water and fire homing torpedoes at enemies. Feats *Defeated Wendy, Baby Bowser, Bowser and Magikoopa **Defeated Mario and Pit with help from Link (Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Alternate); Non Canon) *Effortlessly ate Goombas Koopa Troopers, Pirahna Plants & more *Survived getting knocked to the moon *Pushed Frollo off an island *Had been rivals with Bowser long before Mario came to the scene, and even defeated him, the same Bowser who is able to destroy a universe and even withstood attacks from him. Faults *All of his power-ups run out after a short time besides the caps and even then the caps can be lost if hit hard enough *He doesn't use his arms to fight besides when he's underwater *He hasn't been shown to be able to use power-ups that other Mario characters can use (I.E. Fire Flowers, Tanooki leaves, Cat Suits) besides the star Gallery Mario riding Yoshi.png Yarn Yoshi.png Yoshi the dinosaur.png Yoshi.jpg MP9 Yoshi.png Yoshi.png Super Mario Brothers - Yoshi as he appears in the Super Mario World Cartoon.png|Yoshi as he appears in the Super Mario World Cartoon yoshi1.png 180px-Yoshi SuperMarioKun 14.jpg|Yoshi in Super Mario-Kun Trivia *Yoshi barely uses his hands for anything other than holding and throwing eggs in SSB4, making him the parallel to Little Mac who only uses his hands to fight and never uses his legs Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Dinosaurs Category:Elementals Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Japan Combatants Category:Mario characters Category:Monster Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Returning Combatants Category:Sidekicks Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Space explorers Category:Magic Users Category:Wizard Category:Light Users Category:Size Changers Category:Healers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Air Manipulator Category:Dragon Category:Returning DBX Combatants